Doce, doce doce mania
by Milena G
Summary: Continuaria procurando, uma por uma, até conseguir recriar seu anjo. Não podia tocar no Anjo, o Anjo pertencia a Deus.
1. Intro

_Sweet Doll_

Ela tentou _gritar_, mas apenas _murmurou_. Não que isso fosse resolver, já que gritara durante o dia e ninguém veio ao seu socorro. Jogou o próprio corpo para a direita e a esquerda, tentando fazer barulho. Assim como sua garganta, o corpo não respondia. Por último a mulher _chorou_. As lágrimas grudaram em seu rosto, fazendo as mãos formigarem para secar, porém as amarras impediam.

Doeram os pulsos, dos delicados tornozelos até o suave pescoço. Por fim foi tomada pelo sono, imaginando que continuaria viva pela manhã, definhando.

Segundos depois ele entrou e a _matou_, para fazer sua nova_ boneca._


	2. Chapter 1

**Doce Garoto**

_Porque no final, é só um menino brincando de boneca_

* * *

><p>É um trabalho, difícil,<em> árduo. <em>Limpar todo o suor da pele, pintar as unhas de preto, preparar toda a mistura, muito parecida com um verniz. Espalhar por todo o corpo para que conservasse a forma. Em camadas uniformes, claro. Sentia-se como um_ pintor_, mas afinal era um _artista_, e criava muito mais do que um simples_ pintor, _mas faria tudo pelo_ seu Anjo._

Como queria que o Anjo fosse_ seu._ Mas era muito,_ demais, _não, não merecia tanto. O Anjo era puro, era bom, e pertence a _Deus, _seu chefe. Jamais chegaria perto do Anjo. Mas poderia fazer o seu próprio Anjo, não poderia? Afinal, _artistas criam._

Continuou seu trabalho, limpando o corpo agora por dentro, retirando o_ sangue,_ os_ órgãos,_ limpando todo o músculo da pele._ Mais mistura, mais verniz. _Tudo no lugar, ficaria perfeita, seu_ anjinho, só _seu, um só_ seu._

Finalmente tirou os ossos, substituindo cuidadosamente pelas articulações mecânicas. Não queria deformá-la. Tinha a face, os membros, o tamanho e até mesmo o tom da pele muito parecido com o de Konan, _seu anjo. _Demorou muito para encontrar uma tão parecida_, tão perfeita, _tão perfeita que lacrimejou, imaginando a pequena obra de arte pronta ao seu lado, linda, linda,_ perfeita._

Já estava acostumado a tirar os órgãos internos, tinha feito isso milhares de vezes com suas marionetes,_ simples experimentos, _alguns Hokages, alguns ninjas bons derrotados nos campos de batalha. Às vezes a _excitação_ era tanta que brincava com os corpos em campo aberto, na clareira.

Mas não com sua boneca, seu anjo. Tinha raptado-a e a deixado até que se cansasse e adormecesse. Pois não teria coragem de matá-la caso a visse se movendo. A mulher que tinha pegado era muito bonita, muito parecida, quase o bastante para que não precisasse ser modificada.

_Mas um artista cria._

Tanto cuidado, com uma simples obra, uma simples mulher. Não importa, faria desta sua maior criação, _sua maior_, seu troféu, _sua melhor._

* * *

><p><em>– Sasori!<em>

_– Sasori-san!_

* * *

><p><em>Merda.<em> Era ela. Era Konan.

Como queria que ela o chamasse desse jeito quando explodisse de prazer.

_Controlo-se._ Logo.

Largou a pequena mulher pendurada, _secando_. E foi vê-la, abrindo a porta encontrou o rosto delicado, uma forma oval que sempre o encantou. Os olhos fortes e determinados o mirando. Aquela intensidade. Sentiu uma fisgada na virilha.

_- Ele está chamando._

Aquela voz, por todos os demônios, o que fazia com ele? Não sabia descrever. Tinha gravado-a em cada pedacinho de seu ser, e quando visse a luz chegando para dar fim a sua vida, queria ouvi-la chamando-o, queria que ela conduzisse-o ao inferno, até as portas. Anjos não vão ao inferno todos os dias, mas queria que ela fosse por ele, levá-lo.

Mas ela não iria, estava presa nesse mundo pelo seu_ Deus_, estava acorrentada a face da terra e não iria poder levá-lo. E der repente, ele odiava Deus, odiava-o por obrigá-la a permanecer aqui, odiava-o por molhar suas asas, odiava-o por tocar nela toda noite, e todos os dias, por encostar-se aos cabelos azulados que ele tanto amava, ou simples e puramente pelo toque leve nos ombros de cumplicidade durante as reuniões.

_- Já estou indo._

Apesar, de que sabia, que ela continuaria eternamente molhando suas asas de papel, pesando-as, quebrando-as por ele, sem que ao menos pedisse. Continuaria nessa terra amaldiçoada sem reclamar, somente por Deus.

Observou-a sair, dando meia volta e caminhando pelo caminho que provavelmente tinha vindo. Evitando suspirar ao observar os quadris dela mexendo para um lado e para o outro, em um ritmo constante tão parecido com uma dança, segui-a.

_Sim, odiava Deus. Odiava Pein._

_E se odiava ainda mais por cobiçar tanto a obra do outro._

Por mais que tentasse, era apenas mais um artista, enquanto Deus, era o maior deles. Tinha criado uma arma em forma de mulher, que destruiria tudo e todos por ele, homens, mulheres, crianças, idosos, ninjas, vilas inteiras, e ainda assim seria pura, ainda assim seria um anjo.


End file.
